<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An actual apology by NakuNakuNoMi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291833">An actual apology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi'>NakuNakuNoMi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, F/M, Other, a bit annoying, but he knows when to stop, hurt comfort, judal is a little bitch, peaches help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was annoying. He was rude. And he never said sorry. Until today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judal | Judar (Magi) &amp; Reader, Judal | Judar (Magi)/Original Character(s), Judal | Judar (Magi)/Reader, judal - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An actual apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/gifts">SilenceOfTheCookies</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You can’t choose who you fall in love with. That was something you had learned the hard way when you had fallen for the magi of the Kou empire. He was selfish, he was childish, did whatever he pleased, and never took no for an answer. He waltzed into your life like it was his own personal playground and just stole your heart, much to your own dismay. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the relationship started, all was good. He had his softer moments, where he was almost cute. And you did believe that he truly loved you because even though you were absolutely smitten, you would never start a relationship on something so one-sided. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But there were so many bad moments. Where he had ‘forgotten’ a date. Where he had used your presence just to get out of duties he was expected to fulfill. When he said things that made you embarrassed, or even slightly uncomfortable around other people. Countless times you had discussions, sometimes even full-on arguments, and he would either walk out, engage just to rile you up even more, or ignore all your points and then smooth it out with some physical affection, giving your brain all the endorphins it needed to hold on to just a little longer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But now you had reached a breaking point. You had an extremely bad day, everything and everyone seemed to be annoying you and the last thing you needed was your boyfriend adding fuel onto the fire. Too bad he didn’t get that memo as he just burst into your room where you were just laying in bed, eyes closed, trying to find the energy and motivation to get up and get some food in a bit, but for now just enjoying peace, quiet and no company. Until the door slammed open that is. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“y/n why is there no dinner yet?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tried to ignore him, maybe he would go away if you didn’t pay him attention. Wrong decision. He plopped down on the bed, poking your face repeatedly with one slender finger, talking non-stop, and further bugging you about dinner and hundreds of other small things that you did not want to talk about at all. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Judal, just shut up for a second will you?” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pushed his hand away and turned away from him, one arm covering your face as you hoped that, in combination with your very agitated tone, was enough of a warning for him that today was not the day to mess with you. Again, futile hope as he just now poked your shoulder, not even stopping his childlike annoying to hear you tell him to shut up. Annoyed, you sat up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Judal” “so can’t you just do that instead of lazing around he-” “JUDAL!” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He blinked a couple of times at your sudden outburst, you were usually pretty soft-spoken, and you had never ever yelled at him before. <em>“What?” </em>after the initial confusion and shock washed over - which happened really fast-  he seemed annoyed by your reaction.  <em>“I want five minutes of peace and quiet. Five minutes”</em> You took a deep breath, quickly and softly adding a “<em>please</em>” to the end of that sentence. You were so tired. So done. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Why? It’s not like you didn’t have a break today. Besides I don’t have a lot of time to spend with you to-”</em> You sat up, staring at him with a fury in your eyes he had never seen before. It was enough to shut him up. You pinched the bridge of your nose, counting to ten in your mind, but it was all for nothing. Something had snapped the moment he walked in and nothing he would say could make up for it now. Your head was spinning, overtaken by anger. You realized how he had been the cause for some of this week’s incidents, how he was never comforting. All the moments he had annoyed you the past few days played off in your head and they were overwhelmingly more frequent than the moments where he had offered you comfort, physical affection or just had been a decent boyfriend at all. It made you even more angry and you snapped. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Get out.</em>” your voice insanely steady, laced with animosity, the fire still present in your eyes. <em>“What?”</em> He seemed honestly confused. <em>“Just get out. Get out and leave me alone”</em> you were shaking with anger now, and Judal, however annoying he could be, was not stupid. He rolled his eyes and turned on his heels and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let out a shaky breath and felt the tension leave your body. You didn’t even realize just how much you were tensed up until he had left the room. Then it sunk in. You had bickered with Judal before, and you had discussions on the daily, but never like this. Never had you been so angry, and never had he actually gotten up and left. You were not sure how to feel other than a little relieved and ready to enjoy your peace and quiet, enough so that you could ignore the nagging voice in the back of your head: ‘what if he walked out just to never come back again?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You fell asleep not long after, exhaustion taking over. You didn’t wake up in time for dinner, the darkness outside when you finally got up signaling that it was well into the night. You stretched, feeling a whole lot better, albeit a little peckish, and made your way over to the kitchens to grab something so you could go back to sleep without your stomach rumbling. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the kitchen, you automatically went to the fresh fruits and before you knew it you had grabbed a peach. Even with your body on auto-pilot, your first instincts were to care for Judal more than yourself and you felt another burst of anger flare up, this time mixed with a little bit of guilt for being so harsh. You pushed the guilt away. He had it coming, he deserved everything you said. And yet. You grabbed something to drink, an extra peach, and got back to your room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You opened the door, and a dark shadow was sitting on your bed. You nearly screamed and dropped everything you were carrying, but just in time, you realized it was Judal. “Really?” you hissed, not wanting to yell as there were undoubtedly people sleeping that would not appreciate a shouting match at whatever time it was. He did not instantly reply, and you impatiently tapped your foot, if you were not carrying peaches and water you would have crossed your arms. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t say anything but didn’t move either. So you just walked over to the bed, putting the peaches down and looking at him with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to start talking. He glanced over at the fruit and a hint of a grin appeared on his face for a fraction of a second before disappearing and making way for his serious expression again. You had rarely seen him like that. He mumbled something, but because he was looking away, and the fact that you had not expected him to speak up as silently as that, made you completely miss what he said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“I’m sorry what?” </em> <em>“I said,” </em>he repeated, already a little annoyed<em>, “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you and should know when to stop.” </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now it was your turn to blink in surprise. This was unheard of. Judal, actually apologizing, nog making a joke out of it? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“I do care y’know? But I guess even you have enough of me sometimes”. </em>He stood up from the bed, leaving you sitting down facing him, and now you had to look up.  “<em>Anyway</em>,” he continued, the seriousness slowly disappearing and making way for his usual playful tone, “<em>don’t think I’m going to just stop bothering you now. You chose me. So you’re stuck with me.</em>” He leaned in, and you closed your eyes, too confused by what was happening and just letting instincts take over, and your instincts were anticipating a kiss to make up and seal his apology. Instead, he brushed past you to grab one of the peaches you had brought with you as your dinner. Your eyes fluttered open when you notice his presence getting away and he was standing before you, just happily nomming your peach. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“So I guess this is the part where I say that I do love you,</em>” he continued, voice muffled and words a little unclear as he was now speaking with his mouth full, probably because he didn’t want to have this conversation properly, Judal was never one for anything sappy. <em>“and then you say you love me too and then we forget about it. Mkay?”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“After you just stole half of my dinner?” “You can’t just bring me peaches and then expect me not to eat them” “They were not for you” “Oh love, they always are” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And before you could protest in any way, he patted the top of your head with the one hand that was clean and free from peach juice before walking out the door. Not in the mood to let the serious conversation or the blooming discussion last any longer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Goodnight y/n”</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>